darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Garou Rites
Standard Rite Difficulties are as follows: Rank 0 Minor Rites are the rituals that the Garou incorporate into daily living. Almost all Garou know and use at least a few such Minor Rites. There are an almost infinite variety of Minor Rites available to the Garou. The rites below are but a small sampling. Many Garou develop their own unique Minor Rites to help them reaffirm their connection to Gaia, their totem spirit, or each other. * Artwork * Awen's Blessing * Boat Song * Bone Rhythms * Breath of Gaia * Confederacy * Dance of Lights * Gaian Boon * Greet the Moon * Greet the Sun * Hangover Cure * Rite of the Hedge * Huntfires * Hunting Prayer * Iteration Infinite * Lugh's Touch * Meditative Silence * Offerings * Prayer for the Prey * Rite of Pure Spaces * Rite of Rune Carving * Rite of the Sleeping Bear * Rite of the Still Waters * Rite of Sound Sleeping * Twilight Song Rank 1 * Category:Rites of Accord ** Chi Kung/Yoga ** Rite of Cleansing ** Rite of Contrition ** Rite of the First Fruits ** Rite of the Hunting Ground ** Mantra of Om ** Rite of Motherhood ** Sweat Lodge ** Washing the Spirit * Category:Astrological Rites ** Rite of the Auspicious Season * Category:Caern Rites ** Rite of Abscission ** Rite of Equinox ** Rite of Moot ** Rite of the Opened Caern ** Rite of Solstice * Category:Rites of Death ** Gathering for the Departed * Category:Rites of Mysticism ** Baptism of Fire ** Rite of Binding ** Rite of Birth Time ** Rite of the Cardboard Palace ** Dedicated Tracking ** Rite of Growth (City Farmers) ** Rite of Questing Stone ** Rite: Polaris ** Preserving the Fetish (PG to Garou) ** Rite of Silence ** Rite of Silent Attunement ** Rite of Talisman Dedication ** Rite of the Unveiled Glen * Category:Rites of Renown ** Rite of Boasting ** Bonding Rite ** Rite of Heritage ** Rite of Honorable Oath ** Rite of the Potlatch ** Rite of Wounding * Category:Seasonal Rites ** Rite of the Green Corn ** Naskit-Tin (Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook) ** Rejuvenate the Soil Rank 2 *Category:Rites of Accord **Ritual of Acceptance **Rite of Adoption **Rite of Adoration (PG to Garou) **Rite of Comfort **Feng Shui **Rite of Hospitality **Mantra Om Habhava Dhi **Rite of Renunciation **Soothe the Scars **Rite of Teaching *Category:Astrological Rites **Rite of Natale *Category:Caern Rites **Rite of Defiance *Category:Rites of Death **Lesser Rite of Mourning (PG to Garou) *Category:Rites of Mysticism **Rite of Becoming **Communion with the Storm **Rite of Pure Breeding **Rite of the Reconstitution of Will **Renewing the Talen (PG to Garou) **Rune Casting **Running with the Wyld **Rite of the Shopping Cart **Rite of Spirit Awakening **Rite of the Spirit Brew **Rite of Spirit Summoning **Rite of Unsalting the Earth *Category:Rites of Punishment **Rite of Ostracism **Stone of Scorn **Voice of the Jackal *Category:Rites of Renown **Rite of Accomplishment **Rite of House Bonding **Rite of Passage **Rite of Passage (Red Talon) **Rite of Praise **Rite of Shame **Rite of the Opened Way **Rite of the Song Duel **Rite of War *Category:Seasonal Rites **Rite of the Equinox **The Great Hunt **The Long Vigil **Memorial Day **Promethean Daze **Rite of Joining (Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook) **Rite of Long Remembering (Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook) **Rite of Reawakening **Rite of Thanksgiving **Rite of the Winter Winds **Rite of the Wyrm-Eaten (Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook) **Superbowl Sunday (Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook) Rank 3 *Category:Rites of Accord **Awakening of Gaia's Strength (Werewolf: The Dark Ages) **Rite of Fertility **Mantra Om Chakala Phat **Rite of Reconciliation **Rite of the Black Drink *Category:Caern Rites **Rite of Changing Seasons **Meandering Path (Black Furies Tribebook, Revised) *Category:Rites of Death **Rite of the Winter Wolf *Category:Rites of Mysticism **Birth the Fire Warrior (Black Furies Tribebook, Revised) **Rite of Blood Kin **Calling the Spirit Guide **Descent into the Dark Umbra **Enter Dark Umbra **Rite of Dreaming **Rite of the Fetish **Rite of Gaian Blood **Rite of Homecoming **Rite of the Lodge House **Rite of Luna's Spear **Rite of the Silver Door **Rite of the Spirit Pass **Rite of Totem **Rite of Waking Waters **Rite of Weeping for a Vision **Rite of Wilderness Reclaimed *Category:Rites of Punishment **Calling the Storm **Rite of the Hunt **Rite of Man-Taint **Satire Rite ** Tears of Luna (PG to Garou) *Category:Rites of Renown **Brand of Honor **Rite of Challenge *Category:Seasonal Rites **All Machines' Day (Glass Walkers tribebook) **Imbolc (Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook) **The Little Rite (Glass Walkers, Revised) **The Mysteries (Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook) **Rite of the Fertile Season (Book of the Wyld) **Rite of the Impergium (Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook) **Rite of the Three Wells (Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook) **Sky Hunts (Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook) Rank 4 *Category:Rites of Accord **Rite: Enchant the Forest (PG to Garou) **Rite of Resolution **Rite: Snow Walk **Rite of the Wilderness *Category:Caern Rites **The Badger's Burrow **Rite of the Opened Bridge **Rite of Opened Sky **Rite of the Shrouded Glen *Category:Rites of Mysticism **Rite of Dormant Wisdom **Rite of the Griffin **Invitation to the Ancestors **Moon Dance **Rite of Phoebe's Stair **Python's Trail (Black Fury Tribebook, Revised) **Rite of the Sparrow (Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook) **Rite of the Spirit Tattoo *Category:Rites of Punishment **Avenge the Innocent (Black Fury Tribebook, Revised) **Rite of the Lone Wolf **Rending of the Veil **Rite of the Silver Forge **Rite of the Stolen Wolf *Category:Seasonal Rites **Feralia (Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook) **Rite of Keres **Rite of the Opened Claw (Werewolf Storyteller's Handbook) Rank 5 *Category:Caern Rites **Bearing the Caern (Black Furies Tribebook, Revised) **Rite of Caern Building *Category:Rites of Death **Rite of Lasting Glory **Greater Rite of Mourning (PG to Garou) **Rite of the Dead (Chaos Factor) *Category:Rites of Mysticism **Rite of Bane Binding **Rite of Conquest **Rite of Death-Crafting **Rite of End Time **Rite of the Parted Veil **Rite of Sacred Rebirth *Category:Rites of Punishment **Curse of the Wolf **Curse on the Household (Black Furies Tribebook, Revised) **Gaia's Vengeful Teeth **Rite of Hell Made Flesh **Rite of the Lone Wolf **Rite of the Shattered Soul (Werewolf Player's Guide) *Category:Rites of Renown **Rite of the Phoenix Legendary (Rank 6) *Category:Rites of Mysticism **Raise the Sun (Croatan Song; Actually level 6) Category:Rites